Adicción Evocada
by B.Kitsune
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou mantiene recuerdos de restos de una historia desconocida para el mundo, oculta en su mas profunda consciencia. Se liberan cuando el involucrado aparece por la puerta de su habitación en un mal "adecuado" momento.


**Acto Único**

* * *

— ¿Entonces?  
— ¡La puta madre nerd, no me importa!

Responde Bakugou encolerizado ante la constante insistencia del idiota que ya desde hace varias horas lo ha estado molestando con el mismo tema. Y es que desde el fondo de su corazón realmente si le importa demasiado como para aceptar que Izuku vaya con el mal nacido de Kirishima al parque acuático. Inicialmente se lo tomó como una mala broma producto de la aparente salida del closet del idiota que soportaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la Academia hace unos días atrás, porque según él, era liberador ya no ocultar ese tipo de cosas ante sus amigos. El tema en sí no le dio mayor importancia, incluso piensa que se hubiese sorprendido más si hubiese dicho que era mitad cangrejo, actitud que los demás consideraron valerosa por aceptarlo sin problemas, Kirishima, por alguna razón, lo emocionó, ocasionando una risa burlesca por parte de Bakugou. No se lo tomó tan bien cuando le comentó ya cuando quedaron a solas y nadie los estaba escuchando, que tenía pensado invitar a Midoriya al parque acuático desde hace ya bastante tiempo, debido a que estaba interesado en él.

Se lo tomó peor cuando el maldito de Deku llegó al final de la clase a preguntarle si estaba bien de su parte que hubiese aceptado.

¿¡Por qué tiene que venir a preguntarle ese tipo de cosas a él!?

Podía entender que el idiota tuviese algún tipo de apego hacia su persona que lo obligaba por moral conocer su opinión al respecto, más cuando Kirishima entraba en la categoría de "amigo", cosa que Bakugou aún no estaba tan seguro de aceptar sin problemas. Esa necesidad por parte de Izuku en conocer su opinión también era posiblemente por el hecho que en la secundaria en más de una ocasión terminaron acostándose, más por la curiosidad de Bakugou que le producía saber como se sentiría tener sexo en pleno inicio de su pubertad, Deku sólo podía estar de acuerdo con ello dado que fue él mas cercano en las opciones de Katsuki, pero jamás se quejó al respecto. Bakugou había pensado que hasta lo disfrutaba más que él.

Desde que habían entrado a U.A no habían vuelto a tener encuentros íntimos, ni siquiera se había insinuado en algún que otro momento para liberar el estrés incluso teniéndose relativamente cerca por el sistema de los dormitorios de la Academia.

Ahora que Bakugou lo pensaba... ¿Por qué habían dejado de hacerlo?

Ahh... Desde el accidente con el bastardo de lodo.

Ahora que Izuku tenía la posibilidad de relacionarse con alguien más que Bakugou, volvían todos esos recuerdos que había encerrado bajo siete llaves en su memoria, obligandose a olvidarlo hasta el día de hoy, pero... ¿Qué podría hacer más que aceptarlo? Izuku jamás había sido su pareja, hasta se lo había hecho entender cruelmente mientras lo penetraba con fiereza durante sus encuentros. Él mismo había ocasionado que no tuviese que entregarle cuentas sobre con quién salía ni a quien le entregaba el culo. Ni tampoco había dicho nada en contra cuando Kirishima se lo hizo saber hace ya varios días atrás. Sólo se quedó viendo a la nada mientras hacía que escuchaba sus palabras.

 _"Maldición, estaba en un gran problema"_

Izuku ya con la respuesta que deseaba, se despidió de Katsuki para volver a su habitación. Mas fue detenido por la mano de quien pensaba, lo único que deseaba era que se fuera de su vista, por lo que lo miró confundido al voltearse.

— ¿Kacchan?  
— ¿A dónde crees que vas, imbécil? — Respondió con amargura, presionando con mas fuerza el pobre brazo que Midoriya sentía con dolor por la opresión de su mano que entraba en calor. No sabía qué fue lo que había hecho enfadar tanto a Kacchan, otra vez—  
— A mi habitación, tengo que prepararme-  
— Pero yo no te he dado permiso. — Anunció, a lo que Izuku confundido se liberó de un manotazo, no le gustaba como Kacchan lo estaba tratando. —  
— No sé que hizo que te molestara tanto, pero no dejaré que me hagas daño. Kacchan.  
— Pues haz cuenta maldito. Vienes a mi habitación a las once de la noche, lanzas toda la mierda a mi cara y más encima quieres que te de mi bendición para que vayas y te acuestes con el imbécil de Kirishima, que ahora celebra que se dio cuenta que le gustan los penes. Creo que puedes hacerte una buena idea. — Le responde casi en un rugido, mientras se acerca cada vez mas al cuerpo del chico que ahora no sabe donde dirigirse más que hacia atrás para escapar del demonio que tiene en frente. Pero por un error de cálculo, en vez de quedar cerca de la puerta para huir, termina chocando contra la pared, Bakugou no le da opción de escape y se coloca cerca de él... Algo, muy cerca de su propio cuerpo, puede sentirlo temblar de la rabia que se refleja en sus ojos. —  
— Creo que estás siendo irracional, Kacchan. — _Como siempre_. Piensa internamente. — Yo no vine acá a pedirte permiso, ni mucho menos a darte aviso sobre mi vida sexual, vine a... — Izuku se queda sin habla, mientras trata de por lo menos tener un poco de espacio seguro colocando sus manos en el pecho de Bakugou, tratando de que se aleje al menos un poco. Lo está mirando con esos ojos implacables que solo consiguen que se coloque nervioso, esos ojos que hace mucho no había visto. Kacchan es impredecible cuando está frustrado.—  
— Entonces a que viniste, ¡¿ah?! ¿¡Te estás burlando de mi!? — Cuestiona acercándose más a su cuerpo, sabe que está tratando de alejarlo. Pero no le dará ningún respiro, cosa que consigue rápidamente, ve que Deku está nublandose bajo sus propios pensamientos. — ¿O es qué estás esperando que reaccione, eh? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Que le diga a Kirishima o a cualquiera que no se acerque a tí porque me perteneces? No seas ridículo, Deku. Tú no vales que te ponga una etiqueta de propiedad. — Brama con sorna, espera que Izuku se doblege, que llore y sufra ante sus acciones. Prácticamente lo está castigando por ser tan imprudente y esperar algo de él después de tanto tiempo. Pero no se espera que Deku no sólo lo observe con determinación, sino que además lo aleje de un golpe en el pecho y lo tome de su camisa. —  
— Jamás aceptaría ni siquiera un collar de tu parte, Kacchan. — Responde casi con la misma ira, Katsuki asombrado, lo empuja con fuerza hacia la pared nuevamente. No quiere perder el control. No, no desea que el inútil de Deku se de cuenta que tiene el control, por lo que no sólo se presiona contra él, sino que además pasa su rodilla por sobre las piernas de Izuku, necesita recuperar el control en el único lugar en el sabe que tiene la ventaja. Y siente que lo va consiguiendo cuando escucha un suspiro pesado por parte del chico salir entre sus labios. El ambiente en sí ya se ha caldeado lo suficiente como para intentar algo más, aunque no tiene idea como ha ocurrido. Ve la expectativa en los ojos de Izuku, él también lo está esperando casi tanto o más que él. Por lo que diablos, sólo lo intenta, más allá de un golpe no recibirá. —  
— Pero vaya que has aceptado más cosas de las que deseas de mí. ¿Eh Deku? ¿O es que se te ha olvidado todo lo que hemos hecho en mi cama y en el salón de la secundaria?  
— ¿Olvidado? — Responde con gracia en su tono de voz, a lo que se acerca a su oído para susurrarle con suavidad. — Hay muchas cosas que hacíamos a solas, sé más específico.

Es ahí cuando Katsuki manda a la mierda todo lo que ha tratado de controlar. Porque quiere dejar en claro que por mucho que le moleste, Deku no debería ver a nadie más, porque desde que Kirishima fue con él a contarle que deseaba salir con Deku, sólo ha querido rememorar como era sentir a ese chico en su interior, y porque además las caderas de Izuku se han estado moviendo dulcemente por su cuerpo desde que lo ha presionado contra la pared durante ese tiempo. Definitivamente tomar el control es lo que menos quiere hacer.

A la mierda todo.

Izuku es besado con fuerza y demanda por los labios de Katsuki, como si lo hubiesen esperado durante mucho tiempo, devoran todo uno del otro, el sabor del cual una vez fueron adictos se impregna en sus labios y saben que ya no podrán detenerse. Se presionan con fiereza uno del otro y sus cabellos terminan siendo jalados por manos contrarias para mezclar el dolor en el acto de dominación.

Se encaminan con torpeza hacia la cama una vez que deciden que los besos no son suficientes. Katsuki ha estado presionando y golpeado el trasero de Izuku tantas veces que este ya solo se disfruta de su agresividad, está tan desesperado como él y la ansiedad es demasiada para sentir el dolor en su parte baja. Comienzan a despojarse de sus ropas con una rapidez admirable y Katsuki no pierde el tiempo en comenzar a morder desde su hombro hasta su estómago en un camino que se hace dolorosamente placentero, Izuku mientras frota su entrepierna con su rodilla, en un intento de componer el placer que siente en ese momento, aún cuando al día de mañana sea doloroso, se siente delicioso sentir los dientes y la lengua de Katsuki recorrer todo su cuerpo. Antes de que se de cuenta, Katsuki se ha sentado y ha agachado la cabeza del chico jalando sus cabellos a la altura de su pelvis, la petición es clara. Y de un rápido movimiento ha retirado sus pantalones y ropa interior, dejando a la vista la necesidad palpable que ha ocasionado en su amigo de la infancia. Está complacido de saber que es por él. Baja y sube con pausa inicialmente, ha pasado tiempo y si lo hace con prisas le dolerá la mandíbula, pero Katsuki no se lo hace fácil y se entierra en su garganta con brusquedad, jamás ha sabido ser amable con su boca. Pero agradece que lo libere rápidamente, no sería bueno que se corra tan rápido si apenas han empezado.

Comienzan una lucha con sus lenguas nuevamente mientras Katsuki con algo de torpeza prepara a Deku con la primera crema que encontró en su velador, no es la mejor opción pero al menos cumple con el cometido.

— ¿Aún se te secan las manos, Kacchan? — Consulta Izuku con algo de burla cuando vió el pequeño producto a su lado, Katsuki en respuesta sólo le muerde cerca del hombro y presiona más profundo con sus dedos, haciendo que Izuku suelte un gemido ahogado. —  
— ¿Ya estás listo? —Pregunta con un rugido, su miembro ya está en alto y solo necesita liberarse en el interior que conoce, comenzaba a doler. —  
— ¿No tienes condones? — Cuestiona Izuku preocupado cuando entiende las intenciones de Katsuki al momento de sentirlo rozar su entrada sin nada cubriéndole. —  
— ¿Te has acostado con alguien más? — Recrimina mirándolo con ira. —  
— No pero... — No alcanza a terminar la frase cuando siente que Katsuki se ha metido en él en una sola estocada, Izuku ante la intrusión lo golpea en un hombro por el dolor punzante. — Cabrón...  
— Es tu culpa por joderme con tonterías...

Responde entrecortado, no recordaba lo delicioso que era el interior del estúpido nerd. Espera unos segundos cuando siente como Izuku comienza a moverse lentamente en su virilidad, por lo que con parsimonia, crean un ritmo que ambos sienten con satisfacción. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo que no recordaban lo bien que se sentía. Por lo que suben la intensidad cuando ya se han acostumbrado, ya no pueden hablar sin soltar suspiros y gemidos que hacen lo posible de mantenerlos a raya, están en la academia al fin y al cabo. Ya pronto comienzan como la liberación se acerca a sus sentidos, por lo que Katsuki con impulso toma a Deku entre sus brazos y lo eleva para sentarlo encima de él, ya casi están a punto y en esa posición lo disfrutan mucho más. Cuando por fín se han liberado, un gruñido bestial sale de la garganta de Katsuki junto con un rugido surgido de Izuku al sentir un liquido ya conocido llenar su interior con fuerza. Definitivamente el tiempo les ha dado el mejor orgasmo que han tenido desde que han estado juntos.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

— ¿¡Le dijiste que no!? — Grita Katsuki después de reaccionar al Nirvana en que se encontraba posterior a su polvo con Deku, este aprovechó de decirle la verdad. —  
— ¿Qué esperabas? A mi no me gustan los hombres. — Y es ahí cuando Katsuki levanta una ceja divertido. — Bueno no todos, no iba a salir con el sólo porque me lo pidió.  
— ¿Para que viniste entonces? — Izuku lo mira por unos segundos, y dirige su vista hacia la ventana. —  
— Sinceramente no lo sé, sólo quería ver ru reacción, supongo. — _Tal vez solo deseaba recuperar "eso" con Kacchan._ Más no lo dijo en voz alta. —  
— ¿Eres masoquista? — Cuestiona Katsuki, pensando que quizás si no lo hubiese encontrado de "humor", seguramente la conversación hubiese terminado en una paliza. Izuku ríe, más por sí mismo que por Katsuki. —  
— Creo que me he vuelto uno.

 _No hay nada más que pueda explicar lo que siente y busca en Bakugou Katsuki que un posible masoquismo. Aunque internamente piensa que Kacchan no se queda atrás, al ver la mordida que ocasionó en su hombro izquierdo cuando ambos culminaron un acto que se repetiría nuevamente desde ese momento._

 _Más que mal eran adictos_.

 ** _T H E E N D _**


End file.
